starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Overlord
The overlord is a zerg flyer that provides control for lesser minions. Overview ]] Overlords were evolved from the Gargantis proximae, a species of giant space-faring and semi-intelligent creatures which volunteered to be assimilated to avoid extinction.Jurgens-Fyhrie, Gavin. "Just an Overlord." (March 21, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Just an Overlord Accessed 2013-03-21. Once assimilated they were used to help cerebrates control and coordinate their broods and scout using their enhanced senses. Overlords with the correct growth stimuli could carry other zerg within hollows in their hides.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. In this form they became deep-space transportsOverlord. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2008-01-19; the importance of their function was underlined by the sheer number of overlords found accompanying zerg forces.Game Unit: Overlord. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2010-09-20 The overlord's cerebral structure was complex with neural pathways woven throughout the body; this made it a powerful psionic energy transmitter. To preserve this capability, the zerg only altered neurologically impotent parts, including the carapace and pulmonary chambers. As a result, the overlord's core genetic matrix was atypically homogenous: over 90%. The minimal alterations also preserved memoriesBlizzard Entertainment. Overlord Dissection. Project Blackstone. Accessed on 2013-03-25; ancient overlords, essentially assimilated Gargantis, regained their individuality upon becoming feral. Overlords used helium-filled gas sacs and a weak telekinetic psi-ability for lift and motive power.Karune. 2007-12-14. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 24. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-12-14. Their exoskeletons were strong enough to resist a lightning strike.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. Unlike most other zerg breeds, overlords had a greater capacity to act on their own judgement; their mental flexibility was still severely limited.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-11-26. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 6. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-11-26. Overlords typically only relayed orders. They were technically capable of directly controlling lesser zerg, but only with extreme difficulty.Jurgens-Fyhrie, Gavin. "Just an Overlord." (March 21, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Just an Overlord (page 6) Accessed 2013-03-21. Overlords were fairly docile. Additional duties included tending to young larvae and monitoring the progress of drones through a type of instinctive telepathy.Drone, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2011-01-19 By the Second Great War, overlords could disgorge creep to prepare the way for zerg conquests, and were used to metamorphosize into overseers. Overseers featured enhanced senses and could spawn changelings. After Kerrigan's defeat at Char, some overlords attempted to form pockets of organized zerg in the same manner as broodmothers. However, this was a token effort, and most zerg regressed to a feral state.2011-05-31, The Interrogation Room: StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. GameSpy, accessed on 2011-7-08 Game Unit StarCraft The overlord is a versatile zerg flier that provides control, detection and air transportation once upgraded. It is slower than other transport units even with Pneumatized Carapace. Abilities Upgrades Development During StarCraft alpha development, overlords had an attack value of 4.http://home.planet.nl/%7Eaggel005/alphabeta/earlyalpha/alpha3.jpg StarCraft: Ghost Overlords make an appearance in StarCraft: Ghost. Some have been locked into tanks or subjected to cybernetic surgery. The latter are known as brain spectres. StarCraft II |gun1name= |gun1strength= |gun1attacks= |gun1ground= |gun1air= |gun1cool= |gun1range= |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto=Overseer |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=200 |makescore=100 |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} In StarCraft II, the overlord provides control but does not provide detection. The overlord may evolve into the overseer which is a detector and spellcaster. Against protoss, it is recommended to keep overlords surrounded with strong anti-air defense as they are highly vulnerable targets for phoenixes used in the harass role. The reason for the changes and the split between the overlord and overseer in terms of detection was that the zerg "were somewhat 'detectorific'" in StarCraft.INC Games: Zerg Q&A. Accessed on 2008-20-03 Abilities Upgrades Heart of the Swarm A special overlord skin is unlocked via leveling in Heart of the Swarm.StarCraft. Twitter. StarCraft's Twitter page. Accessed 2013-04-10. When Kerrigan reaches a certain level overlords provide more control and are spawned instantly. Development They regained the ability to transport units as of December 2008.Karune. 2008-12-17. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 47. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-12-17. Overlords used to have a slime ability, but that has been removed from the latest build.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-04. Zerg Unit Information. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-06-23. *'Slime' (also known as "Corrupt Minerals") **The overlord could drop a non-attacking slime creature,1) The tier 1 Overlord is very slow and does not have detection, though still essential for scouting throughout the game. 2) They are two different abilities. In generating creep, the Overlord essentially unloads a bunch of creep straight to the ground below it, which expands. Corrupting minerals takes some time to fully cast, but it creates a non-attacking creature that takes over that resource, and needs to be killed before those minerals are able to be gathered. Furthermore, you can corrupt resources that are already being mined, introducing potential Overseer raids to slow the enemy's production. 3)Neither abilities require energy. Creep generation does not have a cooldown whereas corrupt minerals has a small cooldown timer. Karune. 2008-04-25. Overseers having Creep Drop, details?. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-04-25. temporarily disabling resource nodes and xel'naga towers.Burnes, Andrew. 2008-03-10. StarCraft 2 - Zerg Attack: New Screenshots, Unit Images & Unit Info! IGN.com Accessed 2008-03-10.Korda, Martin. Hands-on: Martin Korda gets to grips with StarCraft II and gets the lowdown on the newly evolved Zerg. CVG.com Accessed 2008-05-04. The minerals can be covered as they're being harvested, enabling raids which slow down an enemy's economy. The creature must be killed before the minerals can be accessed.Dustin Browder, Chris Sigaty, Samwise Didier and Gunnar "Leord" Petzall. Zerg Q&A. INC Gamers. Accessed on 2008-20-03 **This ability took some time to "cast" and had a small cooldown timer. Known Overlords Variant Strains *Brain spectre *Mastermind Overlord *Yggdrasill Evolution *Overseer Individuals *"Green Eyes" *"Purple Eyes" References Category:StarCraft:_Ghost_Zerg_units Category:Transports Category:Zerg breeds